UnderKink
by B00B TUB3
Summary: What if UnderTale were written like a bad hentai? Lemons abound, obviously. Part of the Kink Universal Template series of fanfics.
1. About the Universe of UnderKink

_**World ι – About the Universe of UnderKink**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

* * *

UnderKink is an adult parody based off of the Indie Hit UnderTale, and is thus protected by the Fair Use clause of Copyright law.

All characters and materials belonging to Toby Fox and his affiliates are the property of their respective companies where applicable.

The ideas and opinions expressed in this work of fiction by the author are not reflected by Toby Fox, Andrew Hussie, and/or What Pumpkin? Games.

All references to real people, locations, or events, living or dead, in this work of fiction are purely coincidental, except where noted otherwise.

This is an adult parody with mature themes and sexual situations, minors are hereby dissuaded from reading any further.

* * *

 **Shameless Plugging**

* * *

UnderKink is written by the freelance writer going under the pseudonym of B00B TUB3.

You may support the writer by visiting her Wordpress blog and clicking on the crowdfunding links at the bottom.

All donations are appreciated.

* * *

 **Foreword by the author:**

Hello there, thank you for taking the time to read through this.

This story is part of a series of adult fanfictions.

These fanfictions are written in such a way that they will resemble a bad Japanese Hentai – in other words, a universe obsessed with the idea and act of sex to the point of becoming silly.

As such, allow me to lay down a few ground rules:

1\. All of the characters in this work of fiction are presented as at least the age of eighteen years old, for obvious and legal reasons.

2\. No trigger warnings will be presented at any point in the story, the idea of this universe is to present it as a bad hentai. As such, things like rape, incest, hemophilia, lesbianism, tentacles, lolicons, and shotacons (among other things) come with the territory. As the fanfic adage goes, if you don't like it, don't read it.

3\. Relax and have fun! This is just a porn parody, and I'm not going out of my way to offend anyone. So if you have a problem with this story or how it's presented, please express your criticisms in a calm, concise manner, and I'll try to learn from my mistakes.

4\. I will not, under any circumstances, remove a chapter once it's posted as a part of my personal rules for artistic integrity.

5\. I will attempt to update this story as often as I can, but I can't make any promises to that effect.

6\. For more information on the Kink Universe Template and how it is applied to fiction settings and characters, please visit either my blog or my tumblr for the FAQ. If there is a question there that is not present in the FAQ, feel free to send me an email, ask, or message. Links exist at the bottom of my Wordpress blog.

Other than that, you can send me asks, suggestions, and fanart on the Official B00B TUB3 Tumblr, my blog, or my email.

Without further ado, allow me to present UnderKink; or "What If UnderKink Were Written like a Bad Hentai?"!

Post Script: This particular fanfiction will be split into two sections due to the nature of UnderTale: There will be a Pacifist series and a Genocide Series. I'm writing the Pacifist series first, so keep in mind that when it "ends", it's not necessarily the "end". Capisce?


	2. Pacifist Chapter 1

_**UnderKink (Pacifist): Chapter 1: Fallen Down**_

* * *

Frisk awoke on a bed of flowers in a cavern deep underground, light filtering through the hole that they had fallen through.

"Do you mind?" An annoyed voice said, "You're lying on my grave."

"Huh?" Frisk asked, bolting upright, "Who said that?"

"I did," the voice continued, "Up here, to your left."

Frisk followed the voice's directions until they saw an ethereal human who looked similar to Frisk, but with lighter hair and in a green virgin-killer sweater floating not too far away. Judging from their figure and makeup, Frisk got the impression that the apparition was female in nature.

"Who are you?"

"The one who saved your dying ass," the woman said, crossing her arms, "You're welcome."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Really? I mean that you fell down, landed on the rose bush that marks my grave," she pointed, "and started bleeding out. I woke up, saw what the ruckus was, and possessed you."

"Oh," Frisk replied, not really sure how they should be taking all of this, "Thanks?"

"Don't thank me yet," the woman sneered, "If I had had my way, I'd be the one in control of your body. But as it is, the most I could manage was a half-assed resurrection. So you're now a…zombie, I guess? And the price is that we're stuck together for the rest of our unnatural lives. Not the way I planned to spend eternity, but it beats…the alternative."

"I…see," Frisk said, "Well, whatever your intentions, I owe you for saving my life; and if we're to spend eternity together, then I suppose that I should introduce myself," they continued as they rose to their feet, "My name is Frisk, what's yours?"

The woman glared at Frisk with her crimson eyes for a moment as if she were sizing Frisk up before replying, "Chara."

"Nice to meet you Chara," Frisk smiled, "And if you don't mind me asking, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Are you blind?" Chara looked taken aback, "I'm obviously a woman! I'd think that you'd know, given that you have some pretty decent knockers, yourself!"

"A-actually," Frisk blushed, "I'm a…hermaphrodite."

Silence. Then, "You're kidding, right?"

"N-No! Not at all!" Frisk replied, "I was born with both sexual organs, fully functional!"

"Prove it," Chara said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"B-but…," Frisk blushed even more profusely.

"Aw, don't worry," Chara waved her hand nonchalantly, "Only one person comes way out here, and she's not due for a while yet, so no one's going to see you exposing yourself."

"W-well…," Frisk mulled the option over for a moment, "Okay."

"Sweet," Chara smiled mischievously as Frisk undid their hot pants for Chara to see.

"Holy shit," Chara's jaw dropped after she took a couple of minutes to look, floating this way and that to view Frisk's private area from several angles, "You weren't kidding!"

"I definitely want your body now!" Chara said, trying to grip Frisk by their shoulders. In a weird way, Frisk could actually feel her do it, "C'mon, swap places with me!"

"I…," Frisk said as they pulled their shorts back on, "I really don't want to, sorry."

"Seriously?" Chara pouted, which looked brattier on her than it did cute, "Man, what a drag!"

"S-sorry…," Frisk said, "I've been given this second chance, and I don't wanna waste it, you know? Not many people are fortunate enough to be…uh, haunted? I guess?"

"No, it's okay," Chara replied as she flew off dejectedly, "Just don't go hogging all the fun to yourself, okay?"

"Uh, okay," Frisk sighed, "What should we do now?"

"Well," Chara shrugged while they drifted in midair, "Unless you're comfy lying in a rose bush until you decompose entirely, might I suggest the only road leading into the ruins?"

Chara pointed lazily, and Frisk looked to where she was pointing to see an archway leading into someplace dark.

 _Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained_ , Frisk thought before walking themselves into the unknown.


	3. Pacifist Chapter 2

UnderKink (Pacifist): Chapter 2: Your Best Friend

Frisk wandered in the dark, but not for very long, as they came across another rose bush growing in the light from another hole punched through Mt. Ebott's head. It was a very pretty bunch of roses, even if the bush they grew from more resembled an unruly thicket.

"Howdy!" The rose bush said, scaring the ever living shit out of Frisk. As Chara laughed from Frisk almost falling over from being talked to by a rose bush, they tried to find the source of the voice. It couldn't possibly be the rose bush talking to them, but then they found that it was indeed a rose speaking to them.

"I'm Rosy," the flower smiled pleasantly, "Rosy the Rose!"

"H-hi, Rosy," Frisk smiled uncertainly, "My name's Frisk. Frisk the…uh, human."

"Hmmm…," Rosy said thoughtfully, "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

"Y-yeah," Frisk said as they got up.

"Golly," Rosy said, "You must be so confused!"

"Who even says 'golly' anymore?" Chara giggled.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" Rosy went on without even acknowledging what Chara said.

"Um, hello asshole?!" Chara flew up inches from Rosy's face, "I asked you a question!"

But Rosy kept looking at Frisk right through Chara's transparent body, "I guess little old me will have to do."

"Frisk," Chara waved her arm in front of Rosy's face, "I don't think he can see me! Or hear me!"

Frisk raised their eyebrows and thought of a response to say that wouldn't wind up making them sound like they were crazy, "I, uh, I guess so."

"What do mean, you fucking guess so?!" Chara yelled over Rosy saying, "Ready?"

"How the fuck am I going to do ANYTHING?" Chara continued, and Frisk only nodded at Rosy.

"Here we go!" Rosy announced, and then something strange happened. There was a subtle shift in the air, as though the borders of the world became much smaller and all the color had been drained from Frisk's immediate surroundings. Frisk then became aware of a red glow emanating from their body.

"Wait," Chara said, suddenly derailed from what she had been railing on about, "This is…"

"See that glow?" Rosy asked, still all smiles, "That is your soul, the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but it can grow stronger if you gain LV."

"Frisk," Chara said as she floated behind them, "I don't like this. Whatever you do, don't trust this guy."

Frisk nodded to indicate they understood. They felt it too, even the very air around them suddenly felt more sinister, but they were willing to give Rosy the benefit of the doubt.

"What's LV?" They asked.

"What's LV?" Rosy repeated as though they were buying time to come up with an answer, "Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

"Uh," Frisk said uncertainly, "Sure."

"Don't worry," Rosy winked, "I'll share some with you!"

Several white specks rose above Rosy's head and began spinning in place, "Down here, LOVE is shared through…," Rosy paused, "Little white…, 'friendliness pellets'."

Frisk was pretty sure Rosy was definitely bullshitting them now. No one talked like that unless they had something to hide. Frisk didn't know what exactly those pellets were, but they definitely weren't 'friendly'.

"Are you ready?" Rosy asked as he fired all five white pellets at Frisk, "Move around! Get as many as you can!"

They were so slow moving, it was easy to move out of their path, and the change in Rosy's demeanor was almost palatable. "Hey, buddy," Rosy looked sideways at Frisk, the big smile on his face slipping just a little, "You missed them. Let's try again, okay?"

Five more pellets miraculously appeared from behind Rosy and were immediately fired at Frisk again. They were a little faster than the last batch, but Frisk was still able to avoid them.

The smile was gone off of Rosy's face. There was no mistaking it now, Frisk thought, Rosy absolutely did not have Frisk's well-being in mind. "Is this a joke?" Rosy growled. "Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULL…friendliness pellets."

Frisk avoided the pellets, or bullets, as they suspected Rosy was about to call them, for a third time. They were determined to get out of this encounter unscathed, but didn't yet know how.

After the third time, Rosy froze for a moment and then his face melted into something hideous and twisted, with dark pits for eyes and a jagged mouth. Rosy's true face, Frisk guessed.

"Y̞̣͇̣͓͑̂ͧͯ͐̏͘ō͈̖̱ͧͭ́u̯̤̎̐͌," Rosy said menacingly, "Y͢o̮͓̥͍̜̰̹ͥ̌̀u͎͚̱̻̅̆̋̍ͯͅ ̨̦̤̜̖̝̠̼ͦ̈́̐̋ǩ͓̠̞͊͆ͪ̾̚nͩͤ̒͛̿̀ö̧ͤ͋̋̓̐̚w̛̥̖̼̪͖̞̹̿͋͒ ̹͉̝̆̾͗͠w̮͖̯̲̺͍͇͑̅̒͐̏ͣ͝h̩̫͇͖̯̠̾̏͋̓̈́͌͂͘a̤̣͚̻̒̈́ͨt̖̻̙͚̦̮͎̏̈́ͪ̉̎̿'̗̙̺̌̋͒s̵̜̼̖̏͋ͨ̈̎ ̛͐̉̋ͧg̰͕̘̫̞̳̖̕o̶̿ͥ̓ͪ̅ī̘̆̂ͫ͛n̫͕̭̲̩ͨͅg͓̪̺̬͛ͦͅ ̛̇̈̑ơͧͯ̃̈ͧ̅ṉ̤̙̣ͮͬ̆ͬ̽ ̳͉͔͍̠͋̑h̐̒̇̔̓ē͓̯̻͈̱ͩ̋ͥ͡r͖̮̗͗e̤͚͚ͨͭ̇,̓ͩ͠ ̡͙͇͎͎̇͌͋͌̌d͖̫̳̜ͥ̏͡o̝̹̻̻̩̬̬̎̃ͦ͂ͨ̇n̛̖̞͉̮ͬ̎ͧͮͩ'̜̠ͨt̛͚̟̣̜͇̻̔̊͐̅̾̾ ̗̙̗͚͎̹͈ͭ̅̓̐͑ͭyͥ̋̊ͥͤ̚͢o̞̭̣͖̠ͣ͛u̹͗͋?͓̲̪̺̜͚͂ͥ̌͢"

"I know that you didn't mean well," Frisk replied, "I knew that you were up to no good. So please, spare me and give me mercy. End this peacefully so we can go our separate ways."

"S̭͌̂p̳̜̤͎͓̜͐ͥͯ̆̐̀͜a̛͚̲͖̽̓r̵͚͈ͦ̈́̇̉ͧ͐ę͖͈̼̦̋ͣͧ̽ ̙̳̖̳̉ͪ͂y̋̓̏ͯ̌o̖͙ͪͪ͗u̠̳͓ͮ̓?̗̤̭͐͌ͧ̈͒͊̚͝ ̮͌ͨ͊ͫͤ̈́͗E̷͙̹̳̦͍͓͈͑ͣ͋͑̈́̍͋n͓̳̖͖̼̉̎d̵͔̝̼̐ͥͨ ̟̩̗̞̳͕ͩ͂ͨ̀́̈́ṭ̖̻͇̠͙̘̓ͬh̭̝̳͐i̳̖͜ͅs̤͎͈͔͎͊ͬͫͥ͒ ̓ͣpͪͬ͌̌̋҉͓̹̺e̡͕̅͐͂͋a̤̰̙̳̼ͩ̒ͬĉ̗̖̮̌͂e̛̅̋̓̌̈f̨͚̮͓̯̅̔ͮ̋̽ͅu̺͙ͧ̐̋̉ͭ̀́l͖̗̗̘͓̥͓͋͊͑̍̃̀̚̚l̸̩̻̻̳̥̒ͪ̍y̢̲̹͎̳̣̪ͣ?̟͚̦̿̆̋̾͐" Rosy's jagged orifice curled up into something resembling a smile, "Ṋ̃ͯͩ̂̅̿͑o̴ͭ,̻̜͙̈́ ̖͇͕̥̽ͦ̒y͈͉͗̐͋̈̉o̟̖̱u͎ͮ̆ͬ̇͊̈́̚ ̖ͭ̇̑̔ͯĵ̩̝̻̩̘u̠͓̜͉ś̘̦̳̟͍͂̓̈́͗̽̕t̢͈͓̜̺̮ͨ͛ ̭̤̠͚ͯ͊ͭͅw̥̲͇aͪͤ͗̎ͤñ̺̞͍̀̚t̸͇̗͓̩̟̺̺̓ȇ̻̙̗̯͖̮̑̔ͭͤd͎̿̈̉̃̂ ̭̥̘͇̤̥̈̇ͬ͞t̞ͮ̔̾̚ő̖̥̯̪̗͈͖ ̨͉̖̘͇ͣs̙͕͙̜ͥ͡e̘̗̟͊e̼̬̩̳͑̄̈́̂͂ͩͨ͟ ̤̙̗̫̳̈͌̇͋ͭ͒ͅm̮ͨ̎͒ͦ̀̀̋e̖͉̣̝̕ ̥̘̄ͪ̿ͧ̂̚s͚͓̖͚̦̑̄̓ư͈̖̗̰̫̻̝ff͉͖͍͗̿ͦ̌͊ͫ́e̴͈̲̫r̛͎̳̝̊̋̽͗ͭ́,͚̫̰̳̗͙̼ͯ̿ ̮̜̮̫̲̞̓ͣ̒̔ͅd̨͎̂͛̌͋̿ͤ͌i̠̪̹͇̙̦̐̆ͅd̸̓͛͋͛̂̽n͇͎͎̱̜̜͑͡'͚̯̻̗͇ṯ̴͇̆ͨ͆ ̧̣̫̳̩͓̳͕ͩ̐ŷ̲̖̞̤͇͙̄͌oͧ̈͆u͙̟̞̖ͮ̅ͫ̉?͎̳̤̓"

Suddenly Frisk felt themself being lifted up into the air by their arms and legs. Frisk looked around, trying to see what had happened. They didn't know how, but Rosy had somehow wrapped them up in his thorny vines, tying Frisk's arms behind them in such a way that no matter how hard Frisk tugged they couldn't break free. Their legs had been pinned up in a similar manner so that the space between their legs was readily accessible. Normally, Frisk would have more than enough strength to break these vines, but because of the way they'd been tied up, they just couldn't get the leverage to break free.

"Y̝͚ͬ̕oͤ̒̀̕u͔̻͚̩̲͉̾͗ͩ͂̾̇ ̵̱̳̗͔̜ͧ̉ͅi̦͈̼̭͚ͮ̎ͧ̈̑̊d̠̫͗i̷o̰͑ṯ̙̤̺͖ͅ," Rosy continued as vines continued to creep from behind them, these ending in thick shafts that were oozing the white stuff that the pellets had apparently been made from. Frisk was wrong after all: the pellets had been friendly all along – a little too friendly.

"I͙̝̝͖ͅn͕̠̘͔̐̀ͥ̽ ̳̦͓̠̦͊͐ͯͮͭ͑ͬt̘͕̱̭̳͔h̞ͧͮ̅͡i̤̣͚̩̪̿̋͢s̲̙̈ͧ̔̉̕ ̙̥̞͐͋͒͠wͤ͑͐͢o͙̯̿͠ṙ̰̟̪͑̔̓̉͗͝l̫̗̝̣͊̋̇͠ͅd̖̪̖͍̣͗̔ͮ͞," Rosy's vines curled up like snakes ready to strike, "I͊͊ͬ̑͊҉̦͚̟̻̜̜t̠̗͇̬̪́ͅ'͕̙̹̤͇̦ͨ̑̑ͅs̺̞̔ͦͧ͐ͩ̉ ̶͉̬̹̩͇̏̍̒ͫͬf̻̦̜͔̺̀ư̩̬̼̟̝͎̔͊ͩĉ̰͕͙̤̏́ͅḵ͈̀̿ͤͅ ̸̱̲̬̗̤̗̿ͭ̏̈́̈̚ỏ̶̼̪̺̼͎͉͒ͅr̸̘͉̙͎ ̛͖͛̅̉B̩͙̤͈͈̗̘ͧ̏ͫͤ̎ͧĘ̯̝͉͙̿͂ͫ͌̏ ̶̗̟̱̲̹̑̔̇̿f̹̖̠͑ͩ̍u̲͕̭̪̦̼̽c̯̬͕̟̉̑̕k̄͌̿ͦ͗ͤ́͏e̟̣̹̲̘̩͐̐̓d̖ͯ͂̊ͮ̐̑͑!"

This was it, Frisk thought, they were about to be raped and there was nothing that they could do about it. They had hoped that their first time would be a little bit gentler than this, but that choice had apparently been taken from them. If it weren't for the fact that they had already been through so much, they might even call this their most vulnerable and powerless moment, but it wasn't. If that wasn't a testament to how horrible their life was and still is, as well as how much they really didn't deserve this second chance, they didn't know what was.

"D̢̻͔͕̣̊͌͛̉ͤI̓ͭ͂͑̎̑ͫ҉̶̢͈̪͖̭͇̖̲̲̱͎̹͜E̊̀̐ͭ͏̧͔͕̟̹̣̞̼̙͙͚̱̯̜̰͚̣̗͘," Rosy said as their vines sprang into action.

Time slowed down, the vines headed straight for Frisk moved at a crawl, Chara swooped in to try and block the vines, even though she had to know it was a futile gesture, and even Rosy's cruel laughing seemed to sound as though it were being passed through a slowed-down audio filter. What a better time than this for Frisk's life to flash before their eyes?

 **Notes:**

 **Rosy's un-fucked quotes:**

"You," "You know what's going on here, don't you?"

"Spare you? End this peacefully?" "No, you just wanted to see me suffer, didn't you?"

"You idiot,"

"In this world," "It's fuck or BE fucked!"

"DIE,"


	4. Pacifist Chapter 3

I hate that I have to do this, but given the current climate of the internet and most of the people using it being bleeding idiots, I feel that it is necessary to include a disclaimer for this particular chapter. Said disclaimer may spoil the chapter for you, you've been warned.

 **DISCLAIMER:**

THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF DARK AND FUCKED UP, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE.

THE INTENT OF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT TO SEXUALIZE OR FETISHIZE MINORS, ONLY TO ILLUSTRATE CHARACTER MOTIVATION AND DEVELOPMENT VIA THEIR HISTORY OF ABUSE AND NEGLECT.

Don't go getting your respective sexual organs in a twist and learn to differentiate between fantasy and reality. Trust me; you'll be happier that way.

Again I'm sorry that I have to do this, but the internet has made it necessary because no one teaches/uses critical thinking skills anymore and everyone else takes everything way too seriously.

Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy this smut.

Post Script: Due to the nature of this site, I don't know if this story will remain up or not. If it gets removed, feel free to continue following it on AO3 or my tumblr. Just search for the title or my handle and you'll find it.

Post Post Script: fanfiction, your rich text editor sucks. I can't even format my work the way I want it to. Let me use double spaces and multiple/sequential horizontal lines, dammit!

* * *

UnderKink: Pacifist

* * *

Chapter 3: Once Upon A Time

* * *

From the moment Frisk was born, it appeared as though everyone had it in for them. Their life up to this point had been nothing short of total misery. They never even knew who their parents were; they had been left on the front steps of a commune and were lucky enough that one of the elders living there was kind enough to take them in. It was the only stroke of good fortune that Frisk would have for eighteen years.

"Your parents must have taken you as a freak, and who could blame them?" a matron would later explain with a sneer on her face, "They just left you on our doorstep, didn't even want to be tied to you through a paper trail. They must have been in real hurry to get rid of you, too. They didn't even wait to get your little dick circumcised, freak!"

Frisk didn't remember much of their early days, only that they spent much of their time doing chores in the commune, trying to do their best at whatever was expected of them lest they be sent to bed without dinner. They didn't even have a single article of clothing to wear until they were five, when an elder threw a ratty cloth at them, telling Frisk to cover up, "No one wants to see your genitals, freak."

Frisk tied it around their hips, but as old as it was, it still showed more than what the elders were comfortable with. Nor did it stop the older kids from forcing Frisk's legs apart to show anyone who would look just what they had between their legs. "Look at its junk!" they would yell, "It has both, that can't be natural! What a freak!"

Eventually, Frisk stopped fighting the bullies, and soon enough most of them lost interest. Up until then, everyone, including the elders called them "freak," but they finally earned a name when Frisk adopted a flirtatious attitude whenever they were being bullied. It started out as a half-hearted insult, "that frisky freak," the bullies would say. But the more Frisk played into it, the less interested the bullies became, to the point that even Frisk started buying into their own act. Ironically, by wearing their heart on their sleeve, Frisk had made their biggest insecurities into their strength.

By then, Frisk was almost into their teens, and the only people interested in Frisk's unique nature were the young and curious. The bullying had almost stopped and Frisk could almost feel like they could really be happy. But then something happened that no one really expected.

Much to the commune's chagrin, Frisk still had no new clothes other than the sheet of fabric that they had been given, even though most of the other kids their age at the very least had hand-me-downs. Frisk had done their best to clean and patch up the sheet, but it still didn't hide much (neither did any of the other kids clothes, really, but at least they were actually clothes.), and Frisk's body was already beginning to develop into what it would become. They already had bigger lumps on their chest compared to the other girls, not even big enough to really be considered breasts, but it was enough for the others to be jealous about. Soon enough, rumors about Frisk being an easy slut began to circulate; rumors that Frisk expected by this point and would laugh off, considering what they had seen what the older teens and even adults got into when they thought no one was looking. Observations like that allowed Frisk to throw the metaphorical stones that they would cast right back into their glass houses.

But then adulthood came to Frisk faster than they expected when they had their first period and they had no idea what was going on. Everyone laughed at Frisk, at their ignorance, and at their inability to stop the flow from running down their legs and onto the floor. After everyone had their laugh, an elder callously tossed some pads and a pair of shorts at them, and then saying, "Put those on and clean up the mess you made, freak."

Frisk had never felt so humiliated before in their life, and worse still, the incident caused the bullying to come back even more abhorrent than before. The others would hide Frisk's clothes or their pads (which were uncomfortable as they had not been designed with testicles in mind, Frisk would later learn about tampons and steal them from the infirmary.), one time they even used Frisk's sheet to tie them to their bed, tearing it into fourths and binding each limb tightly so they were forced to lie in a puddle of their own blood. Frisk considered killing themself after that day, but ultimately decided not to do it because Frisk refused to give those assholes the pleasure or satisfaction. They were determined to make it to their eighteenth birthday so that they could finally leave and maybe even burn the commune to the ground.

But then something seemingly wonderful happened: a new patron transferred to the commune. He was nice, pleasant, and was horrified of the commune's treatment of Frisk.

"It's a freak," the elders told him.

"They're a human being!" the patron snapped back at them, "Regardless of what's between their legs."

He took Frisk under his wing, protecting them from further abuse, buying them new clothes, and even teaching them everything that the elders refused to tell them. They learned - truly learned, about math, language, sex, and other things, but they enjoyed history and mythology the most. In particular, Frisk enjoyed reading about the legends of the Age of Monsters, how the war between them started, and how they were promised freedom from a mysterious yet ubiquitous entity known as the "Player".

For a time, Frisk was happy and no one really bullied or abused them anymore, the new patron made sure of it until Frisk's 18th birthday, when they could freely leave the commune and join the rest of society. On that night, the patron called Frisk up to his office to oversee the finalization of their paperwork.

"Congratulations on making it to your eighteenth birthday, Frisk," the patron said, closing the door to his office after letting them in. The door clicked into the jam a little louder than usual.

"Thank you," Frisk smiled pleasantly, "I can't wait to be free of this place! If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have made it this far."

"Coming of age comes with its own set of perks, you know," the patron pulled a file out of his desk, opening it up and setting it in front of Frisk, "Sign here," he indicated and Frisk did as asked. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure!" Frisk said, and the patron pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne, "One of my favorite perks is drinking," the patron continued as he poured the drink into the glasses, "Can you believe the legal age used to be twenty-one? It was ridiculous! When my son became a man, I wasn't able to share a drink with him like this!"

He handed a glass to Frisk, and lifted his glass in a toast. Frisk touched their glass to his, and had a drink. It was fizzy and burned their throat as it went down. Frisk wasn't really sure if they liked it yet, "What other 'perks' are there?"

"A popular tradition is that the birthday boy or girl celebrates the whole day in their birthday suit and at the end of the celebration there's an orgy," the patron smiled over his glass.

"Oh," Frisk flushed a little, taking another drink to try and hide their embarrassment. The patron may have taught them sex ed, but they still had no experience in such manners, "Well, that's nice, I guess."

"It's pretty common for teens to have sex with each other beforehand," the patron continued, apparently unaware of Frisk's predicament, "That's why it's required of all preteens to receive a shot that makes it impossible to make babies until they're ready. Can you imagine what would happen if we didn't? The world would be overpopulated in a few short generations!"

"I-I can imagine," Frisk started wondering when might be a good time to politely excuse themself from the room.

"While us adults," the patron laughed, "The soonest we can have sex with teens is when they come of age. You see, that's one of the real reasons for the coming of age ceremony, so that adults who suffer from sexual frustration because of a particular person can finally relieve it."

"I see," Frisk's smile was beginning to falter, another drink to hide it. Frisk blinked, their vision was a little blurry.

"When I first met you," the patron continued, setting his drink down on his desk. It was still full. Why was it still full? Frisk thought, and why was it getting harder to think?

"You were wearing nothing but an old pair of shorts that were two sizes too small for you," the patron said as he circled back around his desk and behind the chair that Frisk was sitting in, "You had an erection. Your penis was pointing to one side, and I could see every detail."

The patron gently put his hand on Frisk's shoulder. Something was definitely wrong, Frisk thought. Every thought in his brain were ringing alarm bells, but Frisk could hardly move. "I've heard the matrons refer to it as your 'little freak prick', but nothing could be further from the truth Frisk. You quite easily have one of the largest dicks I've ever seen!"

"Wh…whad did y…ou do?" Frisk slurred.

"And your glorious tits," the patron ignored them, his voice had become a low, hungry growl. He reached inside their top and began viciously manhandling one of Frisk's breasts, "When I first met you, they were already big for your age, but to think they'd get this big!"

Suddenly he pulled his hand out of their top and grabbed between their legs, getting both balls in his hand and pressing a finger into their slit. Frisk gasped, they felt more sensitive than usual! "And you even have a fully functional pussy on top of that! I'm disgusted by this accursed place! They shouldn't be shunning you like a freak, but worshipping your glorious body like a deity of lore! You are the fucking pinnacle of human evolution, able to love and fuck whomever you want!"

He let go and pulled their chair back. Frisk almost slipped out, but the patron made sure they stayed in place. He then walked in front of them, pulling something out of his pocket. Frisk couldn't help but focus on the bulge in his pants. Come to think of it, they were getting aroused, too. But why? Frisk didn't want this! They guessed the older boys were right: the penis really did have a mind of its own sometimes.

The patron held something to the light, so Frisk could see. It was a syringe, and it was full of some vaguely white fluid, "I don't know if the matrons ever got you inoculated with the contraceptive, they never really cared about what happened to you. But if they did, this will counteract it in minutes."

He walked up and tied a tourniquet around their arm, "And then, I'm going to breed you, Frisk. There must be more humans like you in the world; humans who will be able to enjoy every carnal pleasure that there is to enjoy."

Frisk's heart was pounding. They couldn't let him do this. This isn't how they wanted it to happen! "Yo…you're just like. Everyone else," they said as they tried to reach for something, anything that would help them fight this asshole off, "Y…don't even…see me. As a person!"

"I do see you as a person!" The patron tried to look them in the eye, but Frisk turned their head away, using their disgust as a disguise for what they were really doing: looking for a weapon. Frisk was surprised by their clarity of mind; either the drug wasn't as strong as the patron thought it would be, or it was almost through running its course. Whatever the case, Frisk had to get out of this room and away from this damn commune!

"I wish it hadn't been this way," the patron continued, "But you would never let me in. You used your fucking body and sexiness as a shield, as a fucking coping mechanism! That's when I realized, you would never give yourself to me, and I'd have to take what I want from you!"

"You're disgusting," they couldn't find anything. The patron had placed Frisk in the middle of the room, away from any loose objects.

"That may be," the patron glowered, "But I will start a genetic revolution with your children even if it kills me!"

There was a sharp sting in Frisk's arm, and the patron injected the solution into them. From here on out, Frisk was fertile. The patron removed the syringe, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor, counted a few seconds on his watch, and then removed the tourniquet. He got up and turned to his window, staring out at Mt. Ebott in the distance.

"Of course," he continued as he checked his watch, no doubt counting down the minutes until he could guarantee knocking up Frisk, "I don't intend to be the only one to enjoy this. With all the aphrodisiac I put into the champagne, you'll be having one of the best nights of your life."

As he kept talking, Frisk tried to move. They were determined not to let their first time be like this, especially not in this damnable building. Their body responded sluggishly, but with effort they were able to stand up, using the chair for support. Frisk tried to stand up by themself, but they stumbled and the patron heard them.

"What are you…?" He quickly asked, "Frisk, I strongly advise you not to move right now. You could hurt yourself!"

"Yeah…," Frisk smiled wildly, "Because you totally got my interests at heart, huh, hot stuff?"

The patron's mouth became a thin line and he marched back on over to where Frisk stood. Frisk summoned all the strength they could muster and tried to throw the chair at the patron. They could only manage to roll the chair over at the patron, who only stumbled over it slightly as Frisk promptly fell on their ass with a loud, "Oof!"

"Really, Frisk," the patron walked over to them, undoing his pants and letting his erect member spring from its fabric prison, "This is happening whether you want it to or not."

"Come and try it, Oscar Meyer!" Frisk taunted.

The patron tried to mount Frisk, but they stopped him with their foot. They couldn't really kick him that hard, but Frisk knew from studying biology and physical education that the legs had the strongest muscles in the body. If their arms were so weak, they could hardly throw a plywood-and-cotton chair then their legs had to save them.

Just as Frisk predicted, their kick hardly had any impact, but their legs were strong and long enough to keep them safe, and the harder Frisk worked to keep their feet planted on the patron, the less they felt the drug wearing down on them. It was finally wearing off.

Sometime during the struggle, the patron had managed to hook his hands around the waistband of Frisk's hot pants and started working them off in between kicks. Slowly but surely, more of Frisk's penis was uncovered, like a perverted version of peek-a-boo. Their tip was glistening with precum, much to their dismay; they didn't want this, dammit!

"I," Frisk said through gritted teeth as he kicked with as much strength as they could muster, "Have had enough," they kicked again, and then with one last kick they finally pushed him with enough strength to knock them over, "Of you!"

He fell over, cried out, and then his voice cut out with a gag that sounded pained and wet. Frisk laid there, exhausted, adrenaline draining out. "Get up, Frisk," They told themself, "Get up. Get. UP."

Frisk got up and immediately regretted doing it. Their head hurt, swam, and rung like crazy, all at the same time. After that was over, they looked over at where the patron had fallen down. "Aw, fuck," Frisk groaned, the patron had fallen over, tripped on a catch in the rug, and got stabbed through the neck with the syringe that he used on Frisk.

The patron was still alive gagging and gurgling, but he was bleeding out fast. There was nothing that Frisk could do for him now; he'd die before the ambulance got to the commune. Knowing the other matrons, they'd pin his death on Frisk as a homicide. There was no way Frisk was spending the first years of their life as a free person in a prison. They had to leave, now. But where?

As they pulled their bottoms back up, Frisk looked out the window at the mountain out in the distance, Mount Ebott. None of the other kids really talked to Frisk, but they heard things. News, rumors, legends; and rumor had it that those who went up Mount Ebott, never returned. At least six other young adults Frisk's age had hiked up the mountain path and never returned. Superstition and myth surrounded the mountain, perhaps enough to ward off any local police investigators. Frisk didn't have a real name, anyways, they could always start somewhere new, with a new name once everything cooled down and everyone stopped looking for them. Even that kind of hell of a life sounded better than a life behind bars.

There was a knock at the door, someone calling for the patron, asking what all that noise was about. Frisk recognized the voice, it was one of the matrons. The matron tried the door, but the patron had apparently locked the door. They were out of time, they had to leave now; if Frisk waited for the matron to come back with the master key, they'd definitely be arrested and tried in a kangaroo court for murder. Frisk went over to the window, opened it up, and popped the screen out. They hooked one window over the sill, looking over at the drop. The window was on the second floor, but it was set over an overhang, so Frisk didn't have far to drop. After that, it was a running jump to hopefully clear the wire fence.

Frisk looked over at the patron for one last time at the patron. He was dead, glassy eyes staring up at the ceiling, one hand on his neck, where the syringe pierced his neck. There was so much blood. Frisk never wanted to see someone like that ever again.

The knocking on the door became more insistent, reminding Frisk to leave. They forced themself to look away, biting back both tears and bile, and left.

* * *

Frisk was sore and tired when they entered the foothills. They recited one of their favorite stories to keep themselves awake and moving.

"A long time ago," They began, as they staggered through the path.

"Two races ruled over the earth," the foliage was growing thicker, "Humans and Monsters."

"One day," the path barely resembled a trail now, "War broke out between the two races."

"After a long battle, the humans were victorious," Frisk stumbled. They would need shelter soon, "And they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell."

"And now, many years later," Frisk said, seeing a cave that they could take shelter in. Fortunately, Frisk hadn't seen any sign of bears living in this part of the woods yet, "People say that those who climb the mountain are never seen again."

Frisk checked further inside the cave, but in their half-awake, drugged-out stupor, they tripped on a vine and into a pit. They cried out. There was darkness, then a short, sudden pain, and then…

Nothing.


End file.
